ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier
| most_successful = titles (1 shared) | most_runs = Mohammad Shahzad (479) | most_wickets = Trent Johnston (24) | website = ICC WT20 Qualifier Official website }} The ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier is an international Twenty20 cricket tournament run under the auspices of the International Cricket Council. The purpose is to qualify the top Associate Members for the ICC World Twenty20. The first ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier was held in 2008 and it was in similar fashion to the ICC World Cup Qualifier. There were 6 participating teams in 2008 and the number was increased to 8 for the 2010 edition. The number was increased to 16 teams for the 2012 version. Currently, the top six finishers in the qualifier move on to the ICC World Twenty20 tournament. History 2008 Qualifiers The first ever Twenty20 World Cup Qualifier was played as a Qualifier for 2009 ICC World Twenty20 and was played between 2 August and 5 August 2008 in Stormont, Belfast in Northern Ireland. The top three played in the 2009 ICC World Twenty20, the international championship of Twenty20 cricket. The six competing teams were: * * * * * * The competition was won by Ireland and the Netherlands, who shared the trophy after rain forced the final to be abandoned without a ball bowled. Both teams qualified for the 2009 ICC World Twenty20 finals in England. After the withdrawal of Zimbabwe from the competition, the two finalists were joined by third-placed Scotland. 2010 Qualifiers The ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier 2010 was played from February 9–13, 2010 in the United Arab Emirates. It was expanded to eight teams, as Afghanistan, the United Arab Emirates, and the United States entered the tournament for the first time, whereas Bermuda did not enter. The eight competing teams were: * * * * * * * * Afghanistan defeated Ireland in the final to win the championship, and both teams progressed to play in the 2010 ICC World Twenty20, the international championship of Twenty20 cricket in the West Indies. 2012 Qualifiers The 2012 ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier was played in early 2012. It was an expanded version comprising ten qualifiers from regional Twenty20 tournaments in addition to the six ODI/Twenty20 status countries. A total of 81 countries competed for the ten spots available in the 2012 World Twenty20 Qualifier. The sixteen teams which contested the final qualifying competition were: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ireland defeated Afghanistan in the final to win the championship, and both teams progressed to play in the 2012 ICC World Twenty20. 2013 Qualifiers The 2013 ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier was played in November 2013. It continued to use a 16-team format, with ten qualifiers from regional Twenty20 tournaments plus the top six finishers of the previous competition. Ireland and Afghanistan (by finishing top of their groups), with Nepal and UAE (by winning first runners up knock out matches) and the Netherlands and Hong Kong (5th and 6th place) qualified for the 2014 ICC World Twenty20. The competing countries were: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The top six teams will move on to the 2014 ICC World Twenty20 tournament. Previous winners The two associate qualifiers for the inaugural 2007 ICC World Twenty20 were decided in the 2007 World Cricket League Division One tournament. Kenya and Scotland qualified. Teams' performances Comprehensive teams' performances of over the past ICC Twenty20 Qualifier See also * ICC World Cup Qualifier * World Cricket League * World Twenty20 * International Cricket Council External links * World Twenty20 Qualifier Website * Official Twenty20 ICC World Cup 2012 Website Category:ICC World Twenty20 Twenty20